The True Sage
by Phantom of Five
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war is over. The army is decimated by Obito as the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Naruto barely escapes thanks to the sacrifice of Gyuuki. He stumbles upon a destroyed temple looking for somewhere to hide. Inside it, he meets with a being that claims to be the "ghost" of the Sage of Six Paths.
1. Chapter 1

**The True Sage - Chapter 1 (8/15/2013)**

Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war is over. The army is decimated by Obito as the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Naruto barely escapes thanks to the sacrifice of Gyuuki. He stumbles upon a destroyed temple looking for somewhere to hide. Inside it, he meets with a being that claims to be the "ghost" of the Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

Naruto did not know where he was going. All he knew was he was running through a desert. He guessed he was somewhere in the Land of Wind and then stumbled upon a ruined temple. He was desperate for somewhere to hide, and this building if you could call it would just have to do. He swore it was at least a millennium old. The walls had cracks in it and the ceiling looked ready to fall down any time. As soon as he went inside, he collapsed in exhaustion. Not noticing the one spot of the temple that was perfectly fine, with no damage at all.

"Damn it! Everyone is gone! Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, everyone!" Tears flowed out of Naruto's eyes as he shouted out to no one in anger and grief.

"_Calm down Naruto!" Kurama said mentally._

"How can you expect me to be calm? All my friends are dead! Octopops, Bushy brows, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, everyone! Even my dad and the other Hokages are gone now because Edo Tensei was nullified by Obito!" Naruto cried out.

"_Look at your surroundings!" Kurama shouted._

"What are you talking about? This entire temple is probably older than you! Why would there be something special about this temple?" Naruto said.

"_Calm down, you are letting your anger get ahead of you. And yes, this temple is older than me. This is where Father was on his death bed," Kurama said._

Reluctantly, Naruto closed his eyes and stopped thinking for a few minutes to calm down. He opened his eyes and said, "What do you mean by this Father was on his death bed? Weren't you Bijuu from the Juubi?"

"_Look around. Do you see something abnormal in this destroyed temple?" Kurama stated._

Naruto gasped when he looked around carefully. There was a certain spot, undestroyed and looked like it was freshly taken care of daily. It was a small shrine, no harm done to it unlike the rest of the building. Naruto walked over to it and examined it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Kurama! The symbols! They're the same as the ones on Obito's back!" Naruto was puzzled at this fact. "Why would the symbols appear in some destroyed temple?"

Kurama mentally sighed. _"As I said earlier, this is the place where Father was on his death bed. And these are the symbols of Father and the Juubi."_

"Father?" Naruto had a questioning look on his face. The Bijuu had a father and mother? He assumed the Juubi and this 'Father' had a secret affair, but that thought quickly vanished when he realized that that would be a bit odd.

"_Rikudo Sennin, our creator."_

It took a few seconds for Naruto to process this information into his brain. "Does that mean you were born here?"

"_In a way, yes."_

"But why would this be here? What use would it be of? I don't think anyone would think about coming inside here."

"_Then explain why you are in here? If I remember correctly, I believe Father said that this was supposed to be for…" Kurama paused for a few moments. "I don't remember…"_

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "WHAT? But how could you not remember? This is really important too!"

"_Well when you reach my age, you tend to forget a thing or two there and now," Kurama said with a thoughtful look._

"There's no way I would be able to live as long as you," Naruto deadpanned. He stared at the shrine for a few minutes. He saw a small seal that he didn't notice near the top of the shrine. Not knowing what could happen, Naruto raised a hand and poked a finger at the seal. Suddenly, the seal started to glow white and Naruto shielded his eyes from the light with his arms. Naruto then saw nothing but white and went unconscious.

* * *

"Are you awake?" A strange said. It seemed strange but yet familiar.

Naruto opened his eyes but instantly closed it due to the blinding white. He slowly opened them and saw nothing but endless white. He looked around and saw an old figure dressed in a haori like cloak with a necklace with six red magatama. The strange figure had horn like pieces of hair. Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he saw him rubbing a fox that anyone would call average except for the nine tails it had. Naruto deadpanned when he saw the fox in pure bliss by being rubbed on the head.

"Kurama? What's going on? How are you out here? Why are you so… tiny? Who's this old guy? Are you still sane right now?" Naruto had so many questions in his head right now.

"Hello Naruto," the old man talked in a kind and soothing voice.

"How do you know my name? Where are we?" Naruto was slightly panicked but the sight of Kurama looking very happy made it a bit worse. The Kurama he knew would've eaten Naruto in one gulp if he was seen by Naruto like that.

"This is Father, our creator," Kurama seemed in an especially good mood this time, which was a rare sight.

"I am known by many names, but most know me as Rikudo Sennin. I believe you may call me the 'ghost' of the Rikudo Sennin," Rikudo Sennin said. "To answer your other questions, we are in your mind scape. Before you question about the endless white, it is your mind. It can be anything you wish it to be. How I know your name, we all have our secrets."

"Ghost? What do you mean by ghost?" Naruto asked.

"I am merely just a piece of my conscious and chakra. I sealed a piece of myself in this shrine incase the Juubi was revived," Rikudo Sennin stated.

"Does that mean you knew of the future?" Naruto said.

"In a sense. The Rinnegan grants many abilities. I simply took advantage of it and prepared for a day like this. I have seen what have happened, and will happen. It is not something you would want to live in, though I'm not sure you would even be able to live in. This is why I have made some preparations before I died."

"Preparations?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, but there are some other things we must discuss right now. I have fought with the Juubi and have defeated it by sealing it within me, making me the first Jinchuurki. However, I was required to severely wound it before doing so. I assume you know of its weakness?" Rikudo Sennin asked.

"Well… when Obito became it's Jinchuurki, no one could harm him until I saw Gamakichi spit some water at it with natural energy. I was able to hurt him by going into Sage Mode, but it was still no match for him," Naruto said.

Rikudo Sennin smiled. "Yes, the Juubi is a force of nature. As the saying goes, fight fire with fire, fight nature with nature. It is natural that it's weakness is itself. However, that will only get you so far. You will be over whelmed by the Juubi. To defeat the Juubi, you must become one with nature. Your Sage mode is merely borrowing the power of nature."

Naruto stayed quiet for a bit to memorize all of this, but it was short lived when he got confused with becoming one with nature. "What do you mean become one with nature?"

"Well, that's for you to find out. It wouldn't help if I told you everything, would it?"

Naruto pouted after hearing that. He decided to look over at Kurama and then suddenly wished for a camera for blackmail material after seeing Kurama in a dreamlike state asleep on Rikudo Sennin's lap.. Apparently he wasn't paying attention to what Rikudo Sennin said earlier about his mind and a camera appeared. He secretly took some pictures of him and stored it the back of his mind for the future. A thought came up just then and Naruto said, "What did you mean by preparations earlier? Plus all my friends are dead."

Naruto's sadness started to come back after remembering that all of his friends were dead and that he was alone.

"Knowledge is power. I will send you back in time to where your ninja career started. You will use the knowledge of this time to fix what has gone wrong. It would be wise to keep changes to a minimum unless necessary. You would not want to change the past to something you will not recognize, and then you would be lost," Rikudo Sennin explained.

"I… understand, does that mean I will see all my friends again? Even Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, but remember that everything will be back to the way it was when you first became a ninja. You will have to re forge bonds you have created now."

A grin covered almost Naruto's entire face when he heard this. He would be able to see his friends again! He strived to be accepted when he was a child, and after seeing all of his friends die and then have the chance to see them again meant everything to Naruto.

"Your soul will be sent back in time, and Kurama's will too since his soul is bound to yours. Do remember that you will have to retrain your body again. Muscle memory can be a good thing, but also a bad thing. You will have to relearn how to walk again with the body of a child," Rikudo Sennin paused. "I am afraid my time will be up soon. I can stay longer, but I am afraid I would not have enough chakra to send you back in time far enough. Kurama will know of the conversation even though he is asleep right now. He can look through your memories. I also suggest making contact with the Jinchuurki. The Juubi must not be revived again. If it does come to that, the only chance you have of defeating it is natural energy. Becoming one with nature will be harder than you think it is."

Suddenly, everything went black and then Naruto saw himself back in the real world. An astral like image of the Rikudo Sennin appeared next to Naruto.

"It is time. Are you ready?" Rikudo Sennin asked.

Naruto grimaced, but after a few seconds, he said with a confident smile, "You bet I am!"

"Remember Naruto. Knowledge is power. Become one with nature. Do not just know it, learn it, understand it."

Then, Rikudo Sennin's Rinnegan eyes shined like the moon light. **"Trancension of Heavenly Time!"**

A complex sealing matrix appeared under Naruto. It glowed a bright green and then slowly sucked Naruto in to it. Naruto then saw nothing but bright green.

* * *

A clock alarm went off and blasted Naruto's eardrums. He quickly placed his hand on it and turned it off. He grabbed it and put it in front of his face.

"Damn it! That alarm is so loud! I swear didn't I destroy it a long time ago?" Naruto asked himself. Then he stopped moving. "Time?"

…

… Kurama plugged his ears just to be safe.

"I'M BACK!" screamed Naruto to no one in particular, though loud enough for the entire village of Konoha to hear. A certain Haruno family would be proud to hear that.

"Quiet you demon!" shouted a voice.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, but then went back to normal. _"That's right, I'm back to square one now."_

"_It's not as bad as it seems, you have me now," Kurama said. "Oh, and I also have a question. After my peaceful nap with Father, I found a black box that has the tag "Black mail" on it near the back of your mind. Would you kindly explain what it is?"_

"_Uh…" Naruto thought sheepishly "It's a surprise for your birthday coming up __soon!__"_

"_I see," Kurama said. Then he thought, "My birthday was actually when we met Father."_

Kurama decided to let it go though, knowing Naruto would show to him what is in that box sooner or later. Naruto decided to walk to his kitchen and get something to eat, but his legs thought otherwise. Naruto stood up and took one step and fell over. Kurama howled in laughter and took a snapshot of it with his camera and saved it in a red box named "Blackmail."

"Damn it! I need to learn how to walk again now!" Naruto said in an extremely frustrated way. He glanced at the clock after and checked the date.

"I guess it's time to go to the academy to get selected into my team. If I remember right, today is when I'm placed with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. I wish I could just show off my true strength and beat him!" Naruto whined.

"_Ah yes, but first you must learn how to walk," Kurama said._

Naruto then got an idea and created a couple shadow clones since he couldn't have too many in his apartment.

"Now get to work and learn how to walk!" Naruto ordered.

Everyone near Naruto's neighborhood started to hear a bunch of crashing.

The original Naruto however smiled while watching his clones work. It was nice being back where his ninja career started.

"Maybe… maybe this time will be different. I will not let the Juubi be revived. If it comes to that, I will destroy it." Naruto said to himself with sheer determination.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haven't seen any stories focused on Naruto's sage mode, and I couldn't think of anything to write about, so I decided to do this. Please point any mistakes I made, just woke up and too lazy to re edit. I was up to 3 AM writing this. Accept constructive criticism, I want to improve my writing.

Chapter 2 status: Currently writing, I will update every few days. I play league of legends a lot and I write a bit after every game. 1658 words at the moment. This will be removed once Chapter 2 is up


	2. Chapter 2

Just letting you guys know since a lot of people asked, this story is not a harem. It just sounds unrealistic. I'm sticking with Naruto and Fuu. I'm not going to be bashing much on any characters. There might be a tiny bit there and here, but not constantly. Not in this story at least.

Coolkid93 No I won't. I myself am tired of constant naru hina pairings. What power Naruto will gain is for you to find out. :-)

* * *

Chapter 1 Recap

"_Maybe… maybe this time will be different. I will not let the Juubi be revived. If it comes to that, I will destroy it." Naruto said to himself with sheer determination._

* * *

**The True Sage - Chapter 2 - 3200 words**** – 8/17/2013**

Naruto got dressed up and got ready to leave for the academy. His clones improved his basic functions like walking and moving an arm. He would still have to focus a bit to get it though, since he couldn't spawn too many clones to help him. His apartment wasn't that big, and it was full of trash everywhere. He made sure his leaf headband was secure on his forehead.

He left the apartment with a smile on his face and walked towards the academy in a casual manner, instead of sprinting off like a mad man. It was nice being back in time where everything was just right. However that thought vanished when he saw villagers scowl at the sight of the 'demon' walk in their village like he belonged there. A man walked up to Naruto and blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going demon scum?" He said in a tone of sicken glee.

"_I don't remember seeing this guy when I was going to the academy," Naruto thought._

"_You must be taking a different route, or your body movements are different from what it used to be," Kurama concluded._

"I'm going to the academy to be a ninja so I can be the hokage one day!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

The man just laughed and said, "Like you will ever be a ninja!" He reared his fist back and shot a punch forward. Naruto's grin never disappeared as he ducked under it and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He pulled it down and let the man fall on his own due to his weight. Everyone there that witnessed the fight started to say things like demon and showing his true colors. However, the man who got the worst of it did not like one bit of being embarrassed by the village's 'demon.'

"How dare you hurt me demon!" He shouted in rage. He reached into his pocket and pulled a pocket knife out. He was about to move to stab him until a hidden ANBU with a cat mask stepped out of the shadows. Unknown to the others, a masked man with one eye was secretly eyeing the hyperactive blond.

"That's enough," Cat said in a feminine tone. "Now leave this child alone or Ibiki will receive a 'gift' from me. I heard he was testing with a bit of glass and knife."

The attacker paled as soon as he heard the name Ibiki, who was famous for being the head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. He cursed and left, muttering, "I'll get you eventually demon fox. I will finish what the Yondaime started."

"Move along, young genin. I believe it is time for you to be selected into a team," Cat said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks for helping me!"

"It is merely my job," Cat replied.

A certain masked man became disappointed as soon as he heard the man say that he will finish what the Yondaime started. People feared what they do not understand.

Cat watched Naruto as he sprinted off towards the direction of the academy, occasionally tripping over himself due to lack of control over his young body. _"I did not even have to interfere, but I was afraid for that man and what he would have gotten himself into. Naruto's movements, they are of a skilled Shinobi, but also like a young child. It is as if he is learning how to walk again. I swear he was all normal a few days ago when he ran from that mob, but today it was different. Could it be Kyuubi? Perhaps his mind was affected by it. Hokage must be informed of this development."_

* * *

"_I'm not sure what I would've done if Cat didn't come," Naruto thought mentally. "This body is still a bit hard to get used to, and if I used chakra for that, I would've made those ANBU that are constantly watching me get suspicious."_

"_I'm sure you already made them suspicious with those movements Naruto," Kurama replied._

"_Oops," Naruto chuckled._

"_It matters not, try to keep your cover as best as you can. We do not need more ANBU tailing our ass every second. I hope you can resist the urge to beat that damned Uchiha when you get to the academy." Kurama said._

"_By the way, I never really asked, but do you hate the entire Uchiha just because of Madara?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_That bastard Madara dared to control ME, a Bijuu, with that cursed sharingan of his which came from the Uchiha clan, so therefore I will hate the Uchiha because of Madara." Kurama replied._

"_That's messed up," Naruto said._

"_Hmph."_

Naruto arrived at the academy and went in, occasionally getting glances of hatred while walking towards his class room. He opened the door and stepped in, looking around as he walked in. It seemed the same as last time, Sakura and Ino bickering about how cool Sasuke was, and Sasuke brooding about getting stronger, and every so often some thoughts about a certain man. Deciding to follow the past, he moved to sat next to Sasuke. A little bit later, Sakura came over and said, "Move Naruto-baka so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto grinned and politely refused. "I think Sasuke isn't interested in girls Sakura-chan. He might be, well, you know, the other one after girls."

"What? How dare you call Sasuke gay!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto got up and crouched in front of Sasuke, completely forgetting about the time he kissed Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke didn't notice what was going on around him because of his constant brooding about a man with strange eyes that seemed to capture anyone's attention.

"So Sasuke, is it true that you prefer the opposite gender?" Naruto asked politely while still grinning madly.

Sasuke snapped out of his brooding and said, "Of course-"

A student in front of Sasuke decided to lean his arms back and accidentally hit Naruto. He was joking around with his friends and decided to lean back and relax.

Sasuke and Naruto's lips connected right before Sasuke could finish saying "Of course not."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-baka! How dare you take Sasuke-kun's first kiss away from me!"

Naruto and Sasuke instantly pulled away from each other and started spitting and wiping their mouths. A random student in the classroom decided to stand up. "Did you really say of course Sasuke?"

Sasuke started to instantly brood again after making sure his lips were clean of Naruto and did not hear that comment. All of the girls started to gossip about Sasuke being gay and him 'refusing' to answer about the of course.

"_All according to plan, I meant to do that… ehehehe," Naruto lied._

"_You really are the worst liar I've seen," The voice in his head said._

"_But only you know that!" Naruto pouted._

In the corner of the room, there was a certain Hyuuga princess that was leaking enough killing intent to scare anyone who dared to get close to her. Veins popped out of her forehead as she stared as Sasuke, making her have a murderous look on her face. She was ready to destroy his chakra system for taking Naruto's first kiss away from her. The same thing started to happen to Sasuke's most loyal fan girls who refused to believe he was gay, or so the public thought so. They shot glances of hatred to Naruto while thinking dark thoughts.

"_How dare he take my Naruto-kun's first kiss away from me!" Hinata raged in her mind, she was beyond furious when she saw Naruto's first kiss taken away._

A cough from the front of the class room interrupted the death threats within their minds. Iruka Umino stepped into the room with a few papers on a clipboard.

"Today will be your last day of the academy. From now on, you will be sorted into a team with two other genin and a jonin," Iruka paused for a moment to clear his throat.

"Team One will be…"

(Waste of time…)

"Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin will be Hatake Kakashi."

Many things happened. Sakura went into a state of depression when she heard the name Naruto called to be on her team, but that quickly vanished when Sasuke was selected onto her team. Naruto smiled inwardly knowing that the teams were the same. And Sasuke was still brooding and too busy to be paying attention to what was going on. There were many cries in the class room about not being paired with Sasuke, and one about Naruto coming from a certain Hyuuga Princess.

"Team Eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin will be Yuhi Kurenai.

Hinata sighed in disappointment as she moved to join her team. She was hoping to be paired with Naruto so they could get close to each other.

"Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your Jonin will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino was also in a state of depression from not being with her Sasuke. Shikamaru just did the Nara Troublesome™ and Choji kept eating his chips.

The classroom emptied, leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sitting there waiting for Kakashi. Knowing Kakashi was probably watching them right now, Naruto decided to act like what he used to act like to lower any suspicion he might've had from the mishap earlier morning.

"Ne Sakura, do you want to go on a-"

"Ne Sasuke, do you want to go on a date with me later?"

"Hn," Sasuke went back to his brooding.

* * *

Not too far away, Kakashi stared through the window of the academy. _"So we have a hyperactive blond that pulled a little stunt this morning, a pink fan girl, and a brooding Uchiha."_ Kakashi sighed. "_This team reminds me of my old team with Minato-sensei. Naruto as Obito, Sakura as Rin, and Sasuke as me."_

He decided it was time to go greet them. It was only a few hours since everyone else met with their jonin. People can wait a few hours, right?

* * *

The three of them heard the door open and saw a masked ninja come in. Kakashi stared up from his porn and said, "So this is my team?"

"You're late!" Sakura screeched. Naruto just smiled at the sight of his teacher and Sasuke was just brooding around like he always did.

"Well, there was this old lady that needed me to help her carry some groceries," Kakashi said in a nonchalantly way. "Meet me at the roof within five minutes."

Kakashi shunshined to the roof top while the rest of them walked. _"The look in Naruto's eyes, it is like he is an experienced Shinobi that has been in a war. Maybe I should inform the Hokage.. No, I will examine him more. Just what happened to you Naruto? Could this be the abuse from the villagers? But this morning, he handled that man like a stroll in the park. Something is going on here."_

* * *

"So how about we tell each other a bit about ourselves?" Kakashi said. "You first, pinkie."

"Uhm, can you give us an example Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura requested since she did not know what to start with.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies and dreams, that's not for you to know," The sound of giggles came as soon as his eyes were back into the smut he was reading, which told the three of them that he didn't really care about this.

"Uhm, well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like –blush, stare at Sasuke.- I hate Naruto-baka! My hobbies are –stare at Sasuke.- And my dreams are –stare as Sasuke.-" The red on Sakura's face made some think she was ready to blow up from staring at Sasuke.

"You next, blondie," Kakashi's eyes went up to Naruto before going back into his book.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, a furry being, and my friends. I hate people with evil goals, the time it takes for ramen to be done, people that cannot see the difference between a sealed object and the real thing, and Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are training, hanging out with friends, and eating ramen. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage!"

Kakashi's eyes or eye in this case narrowed when he heard Naruto say people with evil goals. _"Something is definitely going on here… I expected the rest, but hating people with evil goals was unexpected. The third one he hates, does he know of Kyuubi? Furry being could be a referance to Kyuubi, but then again it might just be some pet Naruto found. I have not ever seen Naruto train during the time I was assigned to take care of Naruto. I must inform Hokage-sama about this."_

"Well, that was sure interesting. Now lastly, the famed Uchiha." Kakashi said, carful to not let any suspicion out.

"_He suspects something." A voice in Naruto's head said, revealing everything Kakashi tried not to let out._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I do not like many things, and I hate many things. I have few hobbies, and the only one I will tell you guys is brooding™, which many people know. My dream for the future is to kill a certain man." A dark look appeared on Sasuke as he finished the last sentence. He went back to his usual brooding after that.

"Well, now we've introduced ourselves to each other, I have some business to attend to. We will meet at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp. Don't be late. I also suggest you to not eat breakfast, you might throw it up." Kakashi gave an eye smile and then left via shunshin.

"_Hmph. Probably going to inform his monkey Hokage about your odd behavior. I told you were the worst liar ever. That includes acting." Kurama gruffed._

_Naruto sighed mentally. "If I let you take over to do it for me the entire village will be on my ass."_

"_But I haven't gotten to stretch for a bit ever since that war."_

"_If I ever come near the Forest of Death I'll think about it."_

"_I have a very good memory. I'm not going to forget that."_

"_I remember you saying you tend to forget things as you grew older."_

"_Get on with your life mortal! That banshee and cursed Uchiha have already left."_

"_Alright alright."_

* * *

Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe as he stared across his village on the roof of the hokage tower. He was currently in deep thought from what Cat informed him earlier.

* * *

_Flashback – This morning_

_Sarutobi was busy working on his natural enemy paperwork when his heart jumped up after hearing a knock on the door which meant a break from paperwork. He took a deep puff of his pipe and said, "Come in."_

_Cat stepped in in her ANBU gear. "Hokage-sama. I have news."_

"_Report."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto was attacked by a civilian just a few minutes ago."_

_Sarutobi let out an exhausted sigh and inhaled his pipe deeply (does he ever stop.) He spun his chair around to look at Konoha after hearing what happened to his grandson in all but blood. The villagers feared whatever they did not understand. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"_

"_Yes Hokage-sama. I was going to interfere before the man attacked, however Uzumaki Naruto avoided the man's punch like it was nothing and threw him to the ground by the collar. It may seem little, but by the way he moved, I could tell it was of a highly experienced Shinobi. When he walked away, the way he walked was sluggish. It was as if he was trying to learn how to walk all over again." Cat informed._

_Sarutobi's aged face narrowed in concentration after hearing the report. "Thank you. Dismissed."_

_A quick sound of shunshin appeared and vanished as soon as it appeared. Smoke filled the room as Sarutobi exhaled smoke from his pipe. _

"_From what I was informed, it seems that there are two possibilities that I can think of currently. One is being controlled by another Shinobi, or Kyuubi." Sarutobi concluded. A quick thought of time travel crossed him, but that was just highly unlikely or impossible for a ninja to accomplish_

_Sarutobi sighed and took another puff from his pipe. "Time to get back to my paperwork…"_

* * *

_Flashback end_

The aged Hokage stared across his village, looking at the direction of a certain hyperactive blond. _"Naruto being possessed is quite unlikely. I'm sure they would have to deal with Kyuubi before trying to control him. That leaves me with Kyuubi. Perhaps I should call Jiraiya back to check up on his seal. I am no doubt confident in Minato's seal, but I can't just help it to be sure. Perhaps I will let it progress for a bit before taking action."_

"Hokage-sama." A voice sounded a few feet away from Sarutobi, snapping him out of his concentration about Naruto.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I have just met my team. There is one problem though," Kakashi started.

"And may I know of it?" Sarutobi asked, even though knowing the answer due to being informed by Cat. He wasn't surprised Kakashi knew of the changes. He was the student of the Yondaime and with his intellect he had no doubt Kakashi already figured out Naruto's true heritage. And because of that was why Sarutobi trusted him to be assigned to secretly guard Naruto when he was off duty. He wasn't like the others who were blinded by their hatred for the Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Author Notes**

I think I'll end the chapter here for now. I'm too tired to take it longer since it's 1:30 AM over here. Some people asked me how long this story might be. I'm not sure how long it'll be, I have a lot of material since this story is starting from the beginning. It depends how motivated I am. I usually get a chapter done every day or two. I'm also going to start adding on the lengths next chapter or the fourth one. I've been around 2500 words so far for Chapter one and two. Probably stepping up to 5000. **Please point out if I made a mistake. I didn't re read this. Too tired.**

Feel free to review. Accept constructive criticism, I want to improve my writing.

Chapter 3 status: 0 words. Just finished chapter 2.


End file.
